Hero
by Ady
Summary: Just a short, sappy HP story inspired by the song 'Hero'


A/N: When I first came onto ffn, I searched for HP stuff and found a few stories that had in them the song 'Wind Beneath My W

A/N:When I first came onto ffn, I searched for HP stuff and found a few stories that had in them the song 'Wind Beneath My Wings'.It inspired me, but I chose another song.So, here's my little story.

Disclaimer:I don't own the HP characters in any way, nor the song 'Hero'.I pretty sure that that's by Mariah Carrey, but not positive. *grins sheepishly*

Hero 

Hermione peeped around the curtains, staring apprehensively at the crowded auditorium.She bit her lip, then turned to face the red-haired boy next to her.

"I don't think I can do it," she whimpered, her eyes pleading for encouragement..

"You're a wonderful singer, Hermione.I'm the one who should be worried," Ron smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Just remember it's for Harry."

She let out her breath and smiled up at him.Just then, they heard Dumbledore say the words they had been anticipating, yet dreading.

"And now, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley have prepared a little… performance that they wish to share with you."

Dumbledore smiled at the two and then left the stage.Hermione sharply drew in another breath, then set out for the microphone while Ron grabbed another mic and pulled it out onto the stage.A quarter of the way down the stage, Ron's foot got tangled in the microphone cord and he tripped.The base of the microphone stand hit the stage with a loud bang.

Ron held tight to the top of it, swinging around the stand's pole and coming to a dragging stop.The stand had managed to stay up and Ron, grasping to the top, was somewhere between standing and kneeling.The whole Hogwarts crowd burst out laughing.Ron got up with a smile on his face, though his ears were a little pink, and joined the astonished Hermione at center stage.

"Just decided to do a little dance routine while I was up here," he grinned at the audience.

They let out another laugh.Hermione opened her mouth, as if to speak, but Ron continued.

"Today," began Ron, solemn and important, "we'd like to take time to honor a certain boy.He is brace, kind, noble, smart, and, yes, a chick magnet.But enough about me."

Everyone hooted with laughter, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"When I'm on a roll, I can't stop," he whispered back.

"Well, you better learn how to stop or I'll roll you off a cliff!" she muttered angrily.

A titter from the audience caused them to look back at the crowd they'd almost forgot was there.The mics had carried their whispers.Hermione blushed and they both grinned at the giggling students.Ron saw Harry shake his head, laughing silently.

"Well, actually," Hermione went on, "we do want to honor a boy with all those qualities.When he came here, we only knew him for his name.Now we know him for the wonderful person he is."

"That's right.The one, the only…Harry Potter!" Ron shouted, gesturing to his friend at the Gryffindor table, "C'mon, stand up, Harry!"

Harry stood slowly, grinning, his face almost as red as Ron's hair.He gave a small wave, then quickly plopped back into his seat.

"Ron and I have a little song we want to dedicate to you, Harry"

From out of nowhere, music began to play, a song from the muggle radio.

"Here's lookin' at you, kid," Ron said, giving Harry a wink.

Hermione would have elbowed him again, but the music had reached the right point.She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart._

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you ar-r-re."_

She stopped and Ron began, finally being serious.

_"There's an answer_

_If you reach into your so-oul._

_And they sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away-ay-e-ay."_

Hermione joined in.

"And then a hero comes along 

_With the strength to carry on,_

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_And you know you can survive._

_So when you feel like hope is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong,_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you."_

Ron once again went solo.

"It's a long road 

_When you face the world alone._

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to ho-o-old."_

Then Hermione sung alone.

"You can find love 

_If you search within yourse-elf_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappea-ea-ear."_

They sung together again.

"And then a hero comes along 

_With the strength to carry on,_

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_And you know you can survive._

_So when you feel like hope is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong,_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you."_

Hermione seemed to have forgotten her fear and sang her solo with great strength.

"Oh-ohhh.The Lord knows 

_Dreams are hard to follow,_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away, hey-ay._

_Hold on,_

_There will be tomorrow._

_I-in time_

_You'll find the way----ay!"_

Ron joined her in the chorus.

"And then a hero comes along 

_With the strength to carry on,_

_And you cast your fears aside,_

_And you know you can survive._

_So when you feel like hope is gone,_

_Look inside you and be strong,_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you."_

Hermione finished it alone.

_"That a hero lies i-in you-----oo._

_Mm-mm-m-m._

_That a her-ro lies in…_

You…" 

The last note lingered a moment, but completely disappeared as a surge of applause and cheers filled the air.Hermione and Ron beamed proudly, each blushing slightly.

Harry managed to make his way through the crowd and walked slowly toward his two friends.They looked at him, wondered what he thought, what he felt.He stood in front of them a moment, the crowd growing quiet.Then, his eyes shining with tears, the boy who lived embraced the two people who had stood by him for seven years.

The two laughed with delight, hugging him back.

"You guys are too wonderful," Harry smiled, loosening his grip so he could see them.

"No, Harry," beamed Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You are."

Ron nodded, laughing as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.Harry put his arms around their backs and they in turn each clasped on of his shoulders.United as this, they walked off the stage, crying and laughing as only friends could.

~*~*~

A/N:Awwwee…Isn't that sweet? ^_^


End file.
